My Prerogative
by Ryuujin Youkai
Summary: Lelouch has his birthday party rescheduled for a later date, but the night before, Suzaku discovers something new about his best friend. Milly is sure to use her crazy antics. -I suck at summaries- Lelouch x Suzaku. R&R please. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - This is my first fanfic... EVER! So please, no flaming.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER **- I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS! If I did... Lelouch and his smexyness would be MINE! ALL MINE! ... and Suzaku's...

* * *

He studied the face which was usually contorted in thought and emotionless, now peaceful and almost happy in sleep. Not that the boy never laughed, no, they had a lot of fun. But… was it wrong to sit here and watch his best friend sleep?

They were supposed to be studying, exams were to start soon and Lelouch had invited Suzaku over. He should have known something was up when Nunally had said that she hadn't heard her brother since he had returned home from school earlier that day. Now it was well after dark. Lelouch was known to fall asleep in class and in student council meetings, Suzaku guessed that this was the result of that not happening today.

Setting his things down, Suzaku sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer desk. There were some already typed papers lying in a neat pile on the desk, paper clipped together. _Well, at least he did some work before he fell asleep._ He thought as he thumbed through them. Surprisingly, Lelouch was almost done with his part of their 'buddy' project, and it was pretty damned good too.

He leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. It was quiet in the room, and the only sound was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, the peaceful exhaling of the Britannian prince. He wasn't sure when it had all started… the fact that he was falling for Lelouch. Was it when he was tied to the chair and they were trying to dress him as a cat? No, doubtful. Or maybe when they were chasing after Arthur and Lelouch was slipping from the roof, looking up at him with relief when he caught the pale hand in his own. No… not likely. Or…

Suzaku looked over to the bed at the slight mewling noise that Lelouch had just made. He was clutching the pillow close, his eyes screwed shut and he was… shaking? Suzaku sighed and wiped his clammy palms on the knees of his pants as he stood up. Slowly and as quietly as he could, he made his way to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the white covered mattress and leaning over, he laid a hand on the others shoulder, shaking him gently. The amethyst eyes shot open with a yelp, grabbing Suzaku's arm and shoving him to the bed. Before Suzaku could say anything, he was pinned to the bed, Lelouch hovering over him, panting, eyes wide. Sweat ran down his forehead, dampening his raven colored hair and plastered it to his pale skin, making a sharp contrast.

"Su-Suzaku?"

He smiled and struggled against Lelouch's surprisingly strong hold. "Yeah… you, you know, alright?"

The other looked puzzled. Obviously trying to calm himself, Lelouch answered, "Of course I'm fine… why?"

Suzaku laughed and was finally able to free one of his trapped arms. He raised it and ran it through the sweat on his friends chest. Lelouch looked down at the hand on his chest, his cheeks turning a rather vibrant red. "You were having a nightmare, or so I am assuming."

It was true, the dream he was having wasn't exactly a walk in wonderland. Lelouch closed his eyes and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Suzaku saw... and most likely heard any noise that he had made in his sleep. It made him feel weak, and he wasn't weak, he was zero for Christ's sake! But... perhaps it was ok to be weak around Suzaku. They had been friends for years, he wasn't like Milly who would take the fact that Lelouch was most likely whimpering in his sleep and use it against him... at least, he hoped he wouldn't amount to that.

"Uh... Lulu?"

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked down at his friend who was also flushed. "Yeah?"

Suzaku laughed nervously, sending chills up Lelouch's spine, "Would you mind... letting me up?"

"Oh... OH SHIT!" He blushed and quickly crawled to the other side of the bed, sitting there atop of his legs. "S-sorry." Why the hell was he feeling this, this warm tingling in his lower stomach. It was a rather foreign feeling, never having the feeling before, but there was something about it that he liked. _Shit... I can't be feeling this from Suzaku... Can I? He's a guy... I'm a guy... ITS NOT NATURAL! _But it would explain the fact that he had never really found any females attractive, not even Shirley, even though he knew that she had it for him, badly.

As Suzaku sat up, rubbing his wrists, Lelouch crawled off of the bed and walked over to one of the windows, opening it up and letting in a cool breeze. He shivered as it ran across his sweat dampened skin, bringing relief from the hot stickiness that he disliked oh so much.

Suzaku took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder at Lelouch, watching the sweat on his skin glimmer in the moonlight, and the way that it framed his pale face. As the other started to turn around, Suzaku quickly turned away, realizing that he was just staring. "Well... Should we get to it?"

Suzaku's eyes widened, "W-what?!"

"You know... the project? We wait any longer and we might as well not start since it's getting late." Lelouch answered, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. "Sorry about falling asleep by the way..." Suzaku couldn't help but to burst in laughter. Earning an incredulous look from his friend. "What?"

Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Suzaku leaned back to look at the prince, "Well... I can see why."

Lelouch turned to face the Japanese boy, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at him, "And just why is that?"

"Well, you didn't fall in asleep in class... or at the student council meeting today."

Lelouch dropped his hands and stood up straight, smiling softly, "Oh..." He was caught. He had thought that nobody had known about his little sleeping habits, because nobody had ever mentioned them to him. Now, he wondered just who else had found out. Between acting as Zero for most of the evenings and school, he rarely had time to sleep, and it was taking a toll on him. It was a wonder that he was able to keep his grades up! He walked over to the computer desk and picked up the papers, seeing that they weren't as neat as they were when he fell asleep, he assumed that Suzaku had looked through them. He also noticed the manila folder sitting next to the spot from where he had just picked his papers up from.

Setting his own papers down, he picked up the folder in their stead and turned around, leaning against the desk. Opening the folder, Lelouch figured out that these were Suzaku's papers, his part of the project. "These are pretty good, I'd say that we're ready to start collaborating the project."

Nodding, Suzaku joined Lelouch at the computer desk, reading over his shoulder as he turned the computer on. "I couldn't find too much information on Zero... it seems that you were able to find so much more."

Lelouch smirked on the inside, _of course I could find more... I didn't have to look._ "Were you looking in the right places? It's best if you go to the Japanese people themselves, they seem to know more than the references or the press."

Suzaku hummed, "Didn't think of that... oh well, you're brilliant enough to cover for me." He nudged Lelouch.

"Of course I am... I've always been the brains."

"At least I'm not a kitten."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're weak!"

"I AM NOT!" Lelouch hit Suzaku on the head with the folder before wheeling the chair around and sitting on it, dropping the folder on the desk sarcastically.

Rubbing his head, Suzaku leaned on Lelouch, "Aww... come on... you know I didn't mean it."

"You always were an exercise nut..." Lelouch muttered.

"What?"

Lelouch tried to sound innocent, "Nothing."

"Lelouch," Suzaku laughed, "You and innocent don't mix together. You're lying."

"I said you always were an exercise nut! Not everyone is as crazy as you about it!"

Suzaku tried not to laugh, Lelouch was being serious, and it sounded ridiculous. "Jealous?"

This earned a growl from Lelouch, "Don't be stupid Suzaku."

"Harsh."

"Get over it." Lelouch looked back at Suzaku who was looking away, pretending to pout. "That may work on Milly, but you damn well know it has no effect on me."

"Damn... It's always worth a second try!"

"That was probably your thousandth try..." Lelouch pushed Suzaku onto the chair next to his and turned back to the computer. "Anyway..." Suzaku picked up some of the printed pictures of Zero Lelouch had found and studied them. "Have you seen him in real life before?"

Suzaku took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, just once though."

"And?"

"Why the mask?"

This surprised Lelouch. Of all opinions he expected the pilot of Lancelot to have, this was the last thing he had expected the knight to ask. "His mask?"

"Why do you think he keeps his identity secret from his followers and from Japan? I'm halfway surprised they follow a faceless man."

"If Japan knew who he was, the man under the mask would be dead by now. Britannia would most likely find out from a traitor to Japan and they would hunt him down like a fox."

"Do you suppose..." He flipped through a few more of the pictures, really studying the lean build of the man, he looked so fragile, yet he was so powerful. "Do you suppose he's young, like us? Perhaps attending Ashford Academy with us? Do you think He's Britannian, or Japanese? If he's Britannian, why is he fighting Britannia?" Suzaku looked up from the pictures to the inquisitive face of his friend. Perhaps he was getting too deep.

"You are thinking too hard, Suzaku. I don't think we have to get this deep, do you? " Suzaku was getting deeper than Lelouch was comfortable with. He was able to figure Zero out more so than what he wanted the brown haired boy too. Any deeper, and perhaps he could figure out that Lelouch was Zero, and damned if Lelouch was to let that happen.

Suzaku laughed nervously, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The two boys fell silent as they worked, trying to get as much as they could done before they would have to separate for the night. Tomorrow was Saturday, and neither of them wanted to spend the weekend indoors working on homework. Especially since Milly was planning a party on tomorrow to celebrate Lelouch's birthday, albeit being a bit late. His birthday was back in December, it was now April. Their first birthday plans had been snowed out, and they had decided that planning it for a month that was definitely devoid of snow was a good idea. Lelouch loved the idea of not having to deal with his party for awhile. Milly always had some sort of plan or game to embarrass the hell out of him. He halfway dreaded tomorrow. Even though Lelouch had made Milly promise not to do any of the sort, she had that cold smile plastered to her face the whole time, letting him know that she had no plans whatsoever to listen to Lelouch.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah, Suzaku?"

"It's gett…" He was interrupted by a yawn, "mmm… getting late, perhaps I should head home. I think we've got enough done that we can finish this whole Zero project on Monday night. It's due Tuesday, right?"

Lelouch nodded and looked down at the digital clock in the corner of the computer. "Yeah, it is. Suzaku, it's eleven O'clock, way too late for you to walk home. Why don't you spend the night, then we can head to the party tomorrow together."

Suzaku looked down, "I don't want to impose Lelouch, I will be fine."

"No, you're staying. I've got a couch in the corner over there, unless if you would be more comfortable in the guest room."

The thought of sleeping on the couch, in the same room with Lelouch excited Suzaku. But… it could lead to something that might make Lelouch well… not comfortable around him. The last thing Suzaku wanted was to ruin the friendship he had with Lelouch. So maybe the guest room might be the better choice, but then again… Arthur the cat lived in there from time to time, and he was there now. Shuttering, Suzaku had made up his mind. "I can take the couch."

Lelouch smiled, getting up from the chair and walking over to the open closet. He began to unbutton the white shirt that all the male students wore under their black uniformed school jackets and Suzaku once again found his eyes glued to his best friend. Was he deliberately doing this to Suzaku? No, Lelouch wasn't that evil, nor was he homosexual. Suzaku figured he would be in deep shit if Lelouch found him staring at him undressing, but he couldn't tear himself away as Lelouch pulled the shirt off and reached for a black pajama top. He slipped it on, then reached for the bottoms to match. _Oh shit…_ was all Suzaku could think as Lelouch unbuttoned his pants and peeled them off, revealing the black pair of briefs. It's not as if Suzaku hadn't seen this before, no, they always shared a locker in gym and changed in the same row, but it seemed different now. He believed that it was the fact that he now crushed on the Britannian.

His daze was broken by a shirt landing on his head. He pulled it off to look up at Lelouch who was holding the matching bottoms to the shirt now on his lap. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing to Suzaku that he was more built than everyone believed. He didn't have a six pack or anything… but he looked… amazing! He was too busy staring, he didn't notice Lelouch waving his hand in front of his face, "Calling Suzaku Kururugi. Please return to Earth."

He shook his head, "What?"

"Welcome back space cadet. You zoned out on me!"

"Oh… sorry, I'm just really tired." His face was now flushed, and he hoped like hell Lelouch would buy his excuse.

"Yeah, you and me both. Here," He threw the pants at Suzaku and turned around, heading back to the closet, "change."

Thank god, he bought it. Suzaku could practically melt in the chair there, getting too close to being caught. He stood up and changed as quickly as he could, hoping that Lelouch wouldn't notice his minor hard on. God… he was so easy, and Suzaku _loathed_ it. He pulled the shirt over his head as Lelouch walked past him, heading for his bed.

"There is a pillow and a blanket on the couch for you. If the pillow isn't big enough, or if you get cold and need another or a heavier blanket, feel free to go to the closet to grab one."

Suzaku nodded and walked over to the couch. The damn thing was huge, so he knew that he would have no problem with rolling off of it in the middle of the night. He crawled under the blankets and held the pillow close, yawning. Lelouch turned off the light and did the same, "Good Night, Suzaku."

"Mmmm… Night."

* * *

Whimpering.

It woke Suzaku up, but when he opened his eyes, there was nothing. Maybe he was dreaming it? No… there it was again. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked around. It was coming from Lelouch's bed, could he be having another nightmare? Whatever it was, it seemed pretty intense; Suzaku figured that he should at least go investigate. He stood up, thankful for his socks, though they didn't do much to protect his feet from the cold carpet. Why the hell was the floor so cold? Well, Lelouch hadn't closed the window, _That would do it._ He thought as he reached the bed, leaning on it.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Lelouch was sweating heavily, trembling, whimpering and panting. What was the raven haired boy dreaming of? It worried him. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled, placing a hand on the other boys back and began to rub up and down slowly. "Hey, Lulu. Wake up, you're dreaming." The boy moaned and opened his eyes, the whimpering may have ceased, but he was still shaking and panting. He looked up into the familiar green eyes and held the pillow closer. Suzaku smiled at him, "You ok?"

Lelouch remained motionless for awhile, then shook his head. This only furthered Suzaku's worry. "Lulu… Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head again.

Suzaku sighed. How was he supposed to help when he didn't have a clue what was going on? He removed his hand from Lelouch's back and started to get off of the bed when a hand grasped the sleeve of his shirt, making him jump. He turned his head to see Lelouch leaned over, his hand fisted tightly in the red fabric, eyes wavering. He looked like he was about to cry. This wasn't Lelouch, not the one that he knew. He wanted to help his friend desperately, but how could he?

"Su... Suzaku.." His voice sounded so weak.

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"Don't…"

"Don't what, Lulu."

"Please… Don-" his voice cracked as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, "please don't go…"

Suzaku's eyes widened at this. Just what was Lelouch asking for? Did he mean for him to… to sleep with him? Oh god… this was great… but horrible all at the same time. He couldn't refuse Lelouch at this moment though, he was in an emotional state so fragile, and he feared if he turned him down, that Lelouch would break. Instead, he smiled. "If that helps…" He got back up onto the bed and sat down, Lelouch pushing his pillow closer toward Suzaku to share. Suzaku, still unsure how to handle the situation, laid down, trying to keep his breathing under control as his heart went wild. He was fine… until he could feel Lelouch scooting closer. Oh god… how close was he going to get?

Lelouch scooted all the way over, laying flush against Suzaku, his head lowered and snuggled into the other man's chest. Suzaku swore that he had to be as red as a rose by now, his heart feeling like it could beat right out of his chest. "Lulu…"

"Suzaku… thank… thank you…"

Did he hear it, or did he imagine it? All he could think to do was wrap an arm around his friend as his breathing started to mellow out again. Lelouch's pajamas were soaked with sweat, but his smell… it was intoxicating to Suzaku. Thank god the blood was rushing to his face rather than somewhere below. With as close as Lelouch was, there was no amount of fabric between them that would be able to hide his little secret then. And with what Lelouch just went through, it would be the last thing that he knew the other wanted to deal with.

"N-night… Suzu…"

Suzaku sighed, Lelouch falling asleep not long after he whispered the good night. "Good Night… Lelouch." He hoped that being with Lelouch would spare his friend of the nightmares.

Oh fuck… He really had gotten himself in deep this time, hadn't he?


	2. Celebrations gone wrong

**A/N** – I hate my computer. I can't get onto my main hard drive right now. I log on, it shows my background for a split second… then logs me back off! I can't even figure out how to fix it! So, I'm working on my back up hard drive… which doesn't have word. Lucky me. As a result, this is all being written at school, thus the delay. Sorry. If any of you might know a solution to my stupid ass computer's problem, please let me know.

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own Code Geass… if I did… LULU WOULD BE MINE! 8D … and I might share with Suzaku.

* * *

Milly Ashford – A master of tricks and festivities – loves to catch people off guard and took a strange pleasure in seeing their surprised expressions. There was one person in specific that she loved to trick, Lelouch Lamperouge. She had a party to throw today for the same man, and a blowout it would be. He had tried to make her promise not to play any tricks or have any 'games'. Luckily, she had her fingers crossed behind her back as she 'solemnly' swore not to, so the party would go on exactly as planned. And if she would have her way, tonight would be the night for one Lelouch Lamperouge to get drunk.

As she walked from the store, her arms full of party supplies, Milly began to wonder what Nunally would think if she heard her brother drunk. She knew that the young, blind girl looked up to Lelouch and silently hoped that it wouldn't ruin how she held her brother in her life.

Oh well… At least _she _would have fun.

* * *

The sun shone though the closed window above the bed, acting like a prism and shining rainbows onto the bed, and much to his displeasure, Suzaku's face. Groaning, he lifted an arm and covered his eyes with it in an attempt to stop the light from fully waking him up.

Too late.

"Damn…" He muttered and stretched, growling at his arm. Had he fallen asleep on the damn thing? He lifted his other arm from over his eyes to his forehead and looked down. He hadn't… but someone else had. Blushing, Suzaku moved his arm behind him and propped himself up, gazing at the sleeping face of his friend. _When did this happen? Oh…_ Last night… he had heard Lelouch fussing in his sleep, which he was still curious to. What was he dreaming about? If Lelouch didn't want to talk about it, it must have been pretty disturbing, even to him.

Speaking of which, Lelouch whimpered softly and opened his eyes, snuggling closer to Suzaku's up into the green eyes which seemed transfixed absently on him, he shied away into his pillow. "M-morning, Suzaku."

Suzaku blinked, snapping from his thoughts. "Oh… Good Morning Lelouch," He smiled, "sleep better?"

Lelouch turned his head, revealing one halfway opened eye that looked up to Suzaku. He was smiling at him, like everything was fine… perfect even. He could see why he thought nothing would be wrong, there had been a few occasions when they were children that they had slept together to comfort each other and keep warm. But those times were few and far between, and that was years ago. This was now… and times and feelings were different. Blinking, he nodded, "Yes… t-thank…"

Suzaku put his finger to Lelouch's lips, surprising the other boy. "Don't mention it. It's your birthday! Well, not really, but still, we can't have you upset!" He was right. Today was the rescheduled date for his birthday party. Lelouch rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:15 am... Damn, the party started in four hours. The alarm was set to go off at noon, but trying to go back to sleep now would be useless. He sat up and Suzaku grabbed his arm, cradling it close and rubbing it. Suzaku looked up at the strange look he was getting from Lelouch and laughed, "You slept on it, it fell asleep."

"Did I now?" Lelouch mocked, trying to put on his best pouting expression, which only furthered Suzaku into his uncontrollable laughter. Suzaku felt a warm relief deep within, Lelouch hadn't found out. This was good.

A knock at the door startled them both, Suzaku's laughter quickly dying. "Brother?" It was Nunally.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku before answering, his face red from laughter, panting softly and his hair messy from sleep. He looked down quickly, feeling a blush rise onto his own cheeks, "Yes, Nunally?"

"Breakfast is ready."

Suzaku hummed and looked down to his stomach. Looking back up to Lelouch, he smiled again, "Come on, we can eat, then maybe get out before we have to attend…"

"My hell?"

Suzaku's smile quickly turned into a grimace like expression. "Your party." He corrected, "Why do you call it your hell?"

Lelouch looked at him like he had just said that pigs could fly, "Because Milly is running it."

"Oh… that explains it then. You think Milly will try some strange trick or something?"

"I tried to make her promise not to try anything, but this is Milly we're talking about, she'll do anything as long as it pleases her, even if she promises not too."

"Brother?"

They had forgotten about Nunally. "We'll be right down!" Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku?"

Oops, Nunally didn't know that he had stayed the night. Not that she would mind, she loved Suzaku, but only if she knew what had happened. "Yeah, it got late when were studying," Lelouch offered, "So I told him to stay the night."

"Okay brother; just make sure you're down before the food gets cold!"

As the familiar footsteps of Sayoko pushing Nunally's wheelchair away, Lelouch stood up and stretched, yawning. His shirt rode up his stomach and once again, Suzaku found himself trying not to stare. What was it about him that was so entrancing? Lelouch walked over to his closet and looked through it. "Hey Suzaku… what are you going to do for clothing? You have your school uniform, but it's Saturday, and I'm sure that you don't want to wear it today, especially to a _party_. Do you want to wear something of mine? "

Suzaku laughed. "Lulu, you're smaller than I am! I don't think I would fit your clothes."

Lelouch glared at him, "I'm not that small." Suzaku stood up and walked over to Lelouch, placing his hands on his hips, he drug him back to the mirror and pulled him close. They were about the same height, but Suzaku's waist was a bit larger than his own. Lelouch stared into the mirror, blinking in slight disbelief. He knew that Suzaku was more built, but he could feel it now through the thin fabric of his pajamas, didn't help that Lelouch wasn't wearing his shirt anymore either. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as Suzaku's arms rose to his stomach and wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "S-suzaku?"

"Happy Birthday, Lelouch."

Lelouch turned his head to see Suzaku smiling at him. He looked happy, it wasn't that Suzaku was never happy; Lelouch just hadn't seen him like this in a long time. It was a good thing to see, especially with everything that has been happening lately. "Suzaku…" Lelouch started, but the growling of Suzaku's stomach interrupted him. Real moment killer, but he laughed anyway. Suzaku on the other hand, looked away in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

After deciding that they would make a stop at Suzaku's house after they ate, the two boys joined Nunally in the dining room, Sayoko standing behind her smiling at them. "We've been waiting, take a seat you two and I will go fetch the food. I left it in on the stove so it wouldn't get cold." She bowed politely and swiftly exited, leaving the three alone.

"Good morning, Nunally. How did you sleep?" Suzaku asked, smiling despite the fact that she couldn't see it. They all knew however, that she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok, I suppose. I heard a terrible noise coming from brother's room though, was everything ok?"

Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked down to hide terrified look on his face. Suzaku managed to catch it before it was hidden, and acted in his stead. "Yes, everything is fine, Arthur the cat had found me and wasn't too happy about it." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, knowing better than the lie that he had just offered Nunally, but he had just saved him. Suzaku gave the 'You're going to tell me later what that was all about' look to Lelouch and the other boy nodded meekly before looking back at his sibling.

"Oh, Suzaku! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Arthur doesn't seem to bite as hard anymore."

"He must be starting to like you then," Sayoko offered as she returned with a cart, the food laid on it's various layers, "my apologies for it taking a bit, I had to warm some of it back up." She placed a plate in front of each of them before returning to the cart to grab the bowls and platters to lay them in the middle of the table. There was some of the normal – hot, freshly boiled rice, miso soup, toasted nori, pickled vegetables, a grilled fish dish – but what really excited Suzaku was the traditional Japanese breakfast item that was laid next to him. Tamagoyaki, the omelet roll.

Sayoko then took a step back and looked at the arrangement before walking back into the kitchen. Lelouch watched as Suzaku looked over all the dishes, amazement clearly in his eyes. It was all Japanese food, something that he wasn't expecting. He was expecting Britannian traditional breakfast items – eggs, bacon, toast… maybe even pancakes. When Sayoko returned with a white pot, Suzaku knew that it was complete. Tea. She poured it into three small white cups and place one in front of each teen. She placed the pot down and once again bowed before making her final exit.

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch… this is wonderful! But… it's your…"

"I asked for her to do this."

"Thank you, Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled at his friend and they ate in silence, Lelouch's eyes never leaving Suzaku as he happily ate. Suzaku found himself not minding this one bit, in fact, it excited him.

* * *

Milly spilled the contents of the paper bag onto the large table in the middle of the student council's room. She spread everything out and pulled a piece of paper out from one of the pockets in her skirt, followed by a pen. Rivalz and Shirley looked over her shoulder as she began to check things off of her list. The pen stopped at the last box on the page. Shirley looked up at the president, slightly bewildered. "Pres, are you really going to do this!?"

"Lelouch is a guy, right? He'll enjoy it!"

Rivalz laughed, "Along with every other guy at the party." He leaned on Milly's shoulder, "You sure you have the money for that though. They're expensive!"

Shirley, still looking unsure and feeling a bit hurt, sat down "Pres always has the money for what she wants, I still can't believe you Milly."

"Damn right I do!" Milly grinned and stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips, "And this is going to be Lelouch's present! He's gonna be 18 after all."

"You're my hero, Milly." Rivalz took the list and held out his hand, "I'm assuming that you still want me to go out and order them and everything?"

"Yes, you are a guy. It would be pretty awkward for a girl to walk in there and request all of that." She took out another piece of paper and scribbled something on it, handing it to Rivalz, "Here's the address of where they should go, make sure you give that to them. We wouldn't want them going to the wrong place now."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Suzaku stood at the bottom of the stairs, a purple package in his hands, looking up at the tall building in front of him. This was it. Lelouch's party was here. Music drifted out from the open windows and Suzaku had to laugh. It wasn't orchestral music which Milly usually had playing at parties, it was rock. He walked up the stairs as quickly as he could, eager to join the party, more so Lelouch. By the time he reached the door, Milly stood there with the door open, smirking at him. "You're late."

He stopped a few steps away, trying not to glare at Milly, "I had to pick up Lelouch's gift." He waved the package as he walked up to her.

"Right. Well, you're the last one to get here, so hurry up. We don't want to make the others wait too long for the main event!"

"Main event?" Suzaku muttered, pausing to look around for Lelouch. Rivals, looking almost too gleeful with two amber colored bottles in his hands, was making his way over to the man he wanted. He silently moved through the crowd, becoming more aware of the shifting mood of the crowd. From drunken excitement to anticipation. He finally reached the chair that Lelouch sat in as Rivalz thrusted one of the bottles into his hand.

Lelouch turned his head from the window looking at his friend for the first time since the party started. He had been sitting in the same chair, staring out the window, not really focusing on anything. "What?"

"Where have ya been man?!" Rivalz questioned, rather hyper in his childish ecstasy, "All of these eligible women..."

"Aren't so eligible..." Lelouch finished for him. Suzaku felt his heart skip a beat.

"Awww, you're so picky Lelouch, you're probably the best looking man here – not to mention that it's your party – and you'd rather stare out the window like a caged animal? You could take any woman here that you wanted! What's up with you?"

Lelouch sighed, "That sounded really gay," he leaned back in the antique chair and rested his chin on his hand, "and I'm not interested."

Suzaku's heart skipped another beat and he smiled, "Not everyone's as desperate as you, Rivalz." He finally joined in, making Lelouch turn toward him with a smile.

"Hey!"

Lelouch laughed, "It's true though!"

Suzaku made Lelouch laugh for the first time at his party, that had to be an accomplishment, right? Rivalz stormed off, clearly not entertained by the thought that he was desperate. It was true, he was always trying to pick a girl up every weekend, and the others paid careful attention to see when one would finally say yes.

Suzaku moved around Lelouch to sit in the chair next to him, "Hey."

"Thanks."

Suzaku's eyes widened, "For what?"

"Saving me from the 'world's best' matchmaker."

"Oh," Suzaku laughed, "No problem, he really gets bad with that. So... uh... having fun?"

Lelouch shook his head, "No, not really. Milly's been trying every so often to get me to drink," He lifted the bottle in his hand and set on the small round table next to his chair, "And quite frankly, I know she's trying to get me drunk, that drink smells way stronger than it should."

Suzaku smiled, trying not to laugh at Milly's antics, "You were right."

"What?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku curiously.

"When you said you're hell. I see what you meant now."

"Milly never keeps her promises to me. She thinks she can get everything she wants, there will be a time when someone denies her what she wants, I just hope I'm there." Lelouch snickered at the thought of Milly throwing her temper tantrum.

"Oh," Suzaku looked down at the package in his lap, "I got..."

The sound of a microphone turning on interrupted Suzaku and both boys looked up at the stage as the lights dimmed. Milly's laughter rang though the room as the music died and Lelouch knew he was in trouble. Rivalz wore a shit eating grin and his face colored, which meant the boy knew exactly what was going on. _Probably because he aided Milly in her antics. That boy would do anything for her._ Lelouch thought with a verbal groan, making Suzaku give him an apologetic look.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight flickered onto the stage, illuminating the blond troublemaker, "Oh Lelouch, happy 18th birthday, even though it is late." She added quickly, "I had the perfect gift for you, but it seems that I lost them, and now they're running loose." Milly wished she could see Lelouch's face right now, though the expression she hoped he would wear in a moments time would have to suffice. "Ladies, meet your host!" She raised her hand, posing on stage as another spotlight fell on Lelouch, much to his disdain.

Groaning, Lelouch raised a hand in attempt to block the bright light Suzaku stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Opening his eyes, Lelouch looked a him, clear displeasure flashing through the purple orbs and Suzaku couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Milly was at it again, and she couldn't be stopped.

Suzaku's sympathetic feeling quickly turned to one of embarrassment and anger as women began to surround them, unbuttoning their shirts. As the multicolored pieces of fabric slid to the floor, hands moving lower, Lelouch's eyes widened and the girls giggled. There, it wasn't the best, but it was close enough to the reaction Milly was looking for. Suzaku could feel Lelouch tremble under his hand as they began to slide down their pants and skirts.

Not being able to take anymore, Suzaku let go of Lelouch and turned, accidentally dropping the gift as he ran from the room, his face flushed. Lelouch turned quickly and watched Suzaku leave, wishing he hadn't gone. Kneeling down, he reached out and grabbed the purple box, there was a tag on it, addressed to him. Suzaku had gotten him a gift... besides Nunally, he was the only one who did, and the strippers didn't count. As he stood up, two of the girls moved closer and began to run their hands over him. Yelping, Lelouch whirled around, holding the box close to his chest.

Giggling more, they moved closer and one grabbed his shirt, the other quickly moving to unbutton the top, revealing his chest. "N-NO!" Lelouch ripped away from them and backed away, bumping into the piano. The girls looked at him and continued to laugh.

"How cute."

"No need to be afraid sweetie, we're experienced. We were paid to take real good care of you hun."

Lelouch tried to back up farther, but the piano prevented him from doing so. This isn't what he wanted. These strippers wanted to screw him here! **IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! **He didn't even have interest in girls, besides, not only were they strippers, but experienced? They had to be whores. _What the hell was Milly thinking?_ Lelouch finally found his way around the piano and quickly left after Suzaku.

The women stood there, hands on their hips, watching him leave. Rivalz sought this as an opportunity and stepped to where Lelouch was, opening his arms and proclaiming himself. "I'll play with you ladies."

* * *

Lelouch stopped outside, bent over, trying to catch his breath. Looking up, he was convinced that the one face he the one he wanted to find would be out here. His eyes laid on the Japanese boy he was looking for. Suzaku was leaning indolently against the high wall of the fountain, staring into its waters. He looked back down to the box in his hands before returning his gaze to Suzaku, this time with a smile.

He silently approached Suzaku, taking a spot next to him and leaned on the fountain, his back to the water. The cool spray felt good on the back of his neck, cooling the sweat on his skin that had formed during the incident. Suzaku looked up to see Lelouch staring down at the gift he had brought for him. His shirt was undone, the moonlight once again framing his rather frail body. Suzaku found himself thinking for the first time, just how beautiful Lelouch really was. "Lelouch?"

"Sorry about that," He didn't move as he spoke, his eyes still laid on the equally purple package, "what happened inside."

Suzaku snorted, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I left you alone with them."

"Hey, I got away... right?"

"From the looks of it, not before they tortured you a bit."

Lelouch managed a laugh, "Yeah, I'll get Milly back for this."

"So. You, uh..." Suzaku motioned toward the package, "You gonna open it?"

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, his face wore a blank expression. "Oh, of course." Suzaku moved closer to him as his fingers carefully worked on untying the gold bow. Pulling it off, he flipped the clasp on the box and opened it. There laid a metal kanji phone charm and three rows of intricate chocolates. "Suzaku... are these?"

He smiled, "Yeah, they're the same chocolates we used to sneak from my fathers desk and eat in the sunflower field where we knew nobody could find us."

Lelouch laughed, picking one up and eating it. Holding the box out to Suzaku, he offered, "Want a taste?"

Suzaku licked his lips and nodded, "Yes." Moving in quickly, he placed his hands on Lelouch's chest and tilted his head connecting his lips with Lelouch's. He heard Lelouch gasp softly and his hands clenched in the loose fabric of his unbuttoned shirt. Slipping his tongue past his own lips, he traced Lelouch's bottom one, asking him for entrance. He wasn't expecting the boy to respond the way he hoped he would, he figured that Lelouch would push him away and never speak to him again.

But he didn't. Lelouch relaxed and opened his mouth with an airy moan. Slipping his tongue in, Suzaku's hands let go of Lelouch's shirt and wound their way around the boy's waist, pulling him closer.

Lelouch was the one to break the kiss, panting to catch his breath. Suzaku, once again licking his lips, smiled. He had kissed Lelouch, and what was better... he kissed back! He studied the britannian in his arms – flushed and purple eyes half lidded. "Lulu?" He looked up at his name, swallowing the 'shared' chocolate. Leaning in, he set the box down and wrapped his arm around Suzaku, gripping his shirt in the back and nuzzling his head into his chest. "Lulu.."

"Suzaku?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the symbol on the phone charm?"

Suzaku chuckled softly and held Lelouch tighter, "Love."

* * *

**A/N – **Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I got Openoffice installed onto my computer now, so I will be able to write the next chapter quicker.

Thank you all who reviewed, it really made me feel better about the story, especially since this is my first.

Next chapter is where it starts to heat up. Keep posted for it!


	3. Nightmares

**A/N**

I know, I _lied_… it took forever to write this. Sorry it took me so long to update, I ended up being assigned a huge dramatic monologue assignment and a sonnet in my creative Writing class, so all my typing time went to trying to get those finished, not to mention the huge case of writers block I suffered. It was just too big to recover from for awhile. Thanks to my friend Rosi for giving me ideas and getting that block low enough for me to at least climb up and over. Chyeah… and life. Life happened. I hate it when life happens**.**

Not to mention, finals are coming… finals…  
**F - **fuck**  
I - **I**  
N - **never**  
A - **actually**  
L -** learned**  
S – **shit

Yeah… I hate finals. At least I'm done with highschool after them. WHOOT! 8D Hopefully then, I will have more time for AMVing and writing my fics.

**DISCLAIMER **- I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS! If I did, I would rule Britannia with Lulu *insert evil laughter here*

My dear friends… can we say _irony_? *hint hint*

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distant skies as dark, wet clouds crept their way over the boys. The light of the moon was now smothered out, darkened by the clouds. Neither cared about the warnings of impending rain, the fact that the temperature was dropping, nor did they move.

That is, until a rather large drop of rain fell on Lelouch's forehead and ran down his cheek, lying to rest on Suzaku's shoulder. Lelouch looked up at the darkening skies and pulling his head away from Suzaku's shoulder as he too, looked up. "It's going to rain." He muttered.

Lelouch laughed, another drop hitting him, "It already is, or at least, it's starting to." He pulled away from Suzaku and ran his hand down his arm to rest on the others. Fingers quickly intertwined with each other and a smile grew on each face as they began to walk away, Lelouch's gift tight under his free arm. "My place is closer. If we go to your place, most likely, we'll be soaked by the time we get there," he muttered, glancing at the building with his 'hell' in it, "and I refuse to go back in there."

Suzaku laughed. "Don't want to get raped?"

"Not funny."

Despite the serious tone that Lelouch used, Suzaku couldn't stop snickering, earning him a punch in the arm. It really didn't hurt at all, only made him laugh harder, which increased Lelouch's already obvious discontent. "Even if it was me raping you?" He spoke in between erratic pants.

Lelouch opened his mouth to retort, but as what was really said sank in, the britannian fell silent, a deep scarlet creeping over his cheeks. Seeing this, Suzaku snickered and nuzzled the taller boys neck affectionately and whispered gently into his ear, "I'll take that as a no?"

* * *

The room was entered with silence, rain poured outside now, tapping gently at the large windows. Lelouch smiled softly as he let go of Suzaku's hand, walking away muttering something about towels and disappeared through the doorway, leaving Suzaku behind, alone with his thoughts. He looked around the room, sighing softly as he spots the couch. Sitting silently in one of the corners and sinking into its plush cushions, his mind began to wander.

He raised a hand and ran his fingers over his lips.

_Lelouch_...

Not only did he kiss the boy, oh no... he kissed back. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Lelouch's lips on his own again. They were soft, warm and... well... they were Lelouch. He couldn't really say that it was better than he imagined, because the boy was hard to imagine, he was so perfect. Damned if he didn't sound like he was obsessing, but over the raven haired boy, who wouldn't?

"Suzaku..."

"Wha-mmph..." He pulled the offending towel off of his head, messing his hair with it. He looked at Lelouch quizzically, the boy was snickering, his hand raised to his mouth trying to hide it. Suzaku's frown quickly faded, a smile replacing it as Lelouch's snicker became contagious.

"Get dry before you get sick, Suzaku, I'll see if I can find _something_ that will fit you." He turned toward his closet, towel draped around his neck, hair sticking in different directions from being ruffled under the towel. Suzaku stood up and walked behind him, peering around the open door into the closet, watching as Lelouch rummaged through the drawers of the chest inside. "Here… When I first started at Ashford, they gave me a uniform that was too big, never knew why I kept it, I'm glad I did now." He lifted up the white button undershirt of the uniform and handed it to Suzaku, along with the pants. "You want the jacket?"

Suzaku shook his head, "I'll be fine without that."

"Mmmm… well, change in the bathroom and leave your wet clothes in there when you're done. Sayoko will wash and dry them for you." He turned and stood up, reaching up for some dry clothes for himself.

Looking down at the clothes in his arms, Suzaku turned and left the room. The bathroom was to the left... Right? Damn. _Well, a bit of exploring couldn't hurt._ Suzaku turned to the left, looking at both sides of the hall. Bathroom…. bathroom…. bathroom…. Oh! Sayoko stood in front of an open door, her hand gesturing the way in. "Here, Suzaku-san. I'll be waiting for your wet clothes so I can add them to the wash."

Smiling, he nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room was huge, leaving more than ample room to change. He peeled his wet clothes off, taking the towel that he had earlier been given, and ran it over his damp skin before covering it again with the dry clothes. Lelouch was right, they were too big for him, he knew because they fit himself perfectly. Suzaku giggled at this, _how in the hell did he get these again? They're huge for him._

He opened the door and Sayoko bowed to him as he left, keeping his towel tucked under his arm. It was certainly easier to find his way back to Lelouch's room than it was the bathroom. He felt happy to be back to the room, a sudden wave of tiredness washing over him. Not even thinking to knock, Suzaku opened the door and was welcomed to a rather, well… amazing sight. Lelouch leaned against the wall, the pants he had chosen for himself were unbuttoned and unzipped, his shirt unbuttoned as well. His eyes were closed and head was tilted back against the wall. Suzaku felt his heart beat wildly against his chest.

He wanted to keep staring, paint a picture to forever keep in his mind. It was beautiful, breathtaking… and rather stirring. Suzaku felt the heat rising to his cheeks, and flowing elsewhere, stirring his stomach. A_nd what's even better… all of this… of him, is mine. _Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the other boy wasn't moving, that his breathing was perhaps shallower than it should have been. That is, until he heard a familiar sound. A whimper.

"Lulu, are you ok?"

No response.

"Lulu?"

No movement.

"Lelouch!" He rushed forward, grabbing the boy by his shoulders and shook him gently. Lelouch's eyes snapped open and he fell limp against Suzaku with a groan. "Lelouch… are you alright? You were…."

He felt a nod against his shoulder. "Just a… it was nothing."

And that was a lie, both boys knew it. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, one around his shoulders, one around his lower body and picked him up, sliding to hold him bridal style. Lelouch whimpered softly, a delicate blush coloring his cheeks, making Suzaku smile. The britannian was cute, even when he wasn't trying. He walked them over to the bed and laid Lelouch down, crawling over him to sit on the other side of him.

"Lelouch… you still owe me an explanation." Suzaku watched Lelouch stifle a yawn as he pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Lelouch blinked questionably, "What?"

"You owe me an explanation. You remember, this morning at breakfast… I covered your ass for Nunally… the noises last night?"

His eyes widened slightly at realization, "Oh… that…" He looked at Suzaku, who was looking up at him, eyes urging him to continue on. He was his friend, right? No… he was more than his friend now, he could trust him… right? Lelouch closed his eyes, "The dream…"

"Yes…"

Where should he start? The whole thing was a mess, let alone, he wasn't comfortable with the dream, especially with the object of it laying so close to him now. "Suzaku, I'm not sure where to start…"

"How about… um… how many different dreams are there?"

"At least two."

"At least?"

Lelouch glared at him, "Well… I know there's more than one, but I don't know if there is a definite amount or if it's two continuous recurring!"

Suzaku looked down and kissed Lelouch's shoulder, "Sorry…"

"N-no… you're fine… the dreams just make me…. uncomfortable and uneasy."

"Would you rather not tell me?"

"No… I owe it to you." How would he explain it to him? Especially since the dreams mainly focused on him. Lelouch closed his eyes and leaned his head against Suzaku's shoulder.

"It's not about getting mauled by strippers, is it?" Suzaku smiled, trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

Lelouch looked up at him, looking into his bright green eyes. They were sparkling, smiling at him, and Lelouch smiled back. "No… no strippers… but… there was _you_."

Suzaku's eyes widened, "M-me?"

"Yeah… you… Suzaku, I…" Lelouch looked down.

Holding him closer, Suzaku nuzzled the top of his head, "Lulu, it's…"

"Going to take awhile…"

* * *

"President…" Rivalz looked up at Milly, her blue eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

"I… I don't understand. He's a boy… right? Shouldn't he have liked it?" She looks up at Rivals, "Did you like it?"

"Oh **yes** prez!" He nodded eagerly, a large grin splayed on his face, "Very much so!" Milly smiled softly at this. "I'm sure that he was just too overwhelmed with all the beautiful women that he had to go _cool down._" He snickered.

Milly could imagine this, dear little lulu, flushed and panting, trying to get himself under control. It made her smile wickedly "Yeah, your right. So… I did good then."

Rivalz nods again and shirley sighs sarcastically.

"Oh Shirley, don't get jelous! You know they're not going to date him, he's still on the market!" Milly winked at her, "For my taking…" she added.

"What?" Shirley looked up from her cleaning.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure you'll get your chance." Milly, of course had no plans of letting shirley have a chance of getting her dear Lulu, but she had to comfort the other girl somehow.

"Why didn't we keep some of the other student council around to help clean up after this party?" Rivalz stood up and leaned on his broom, wiping his hand across his brow.

"Good question…. Because the other student council members either weren't present or they ran off before the party ended." Milly answered, her usual sarcasm colored her tone.

"Oh."

* * *

He explained his dreams, down to the last detail, and with every word, Suzaku's eyes widened a bit more. "So… in your dream, you were Zero?"

Nod.

"And… you killed everybody who stood in your way, not caring whether they were civilian or not…"

Another nod.

"… Including me."

Yet another nod, amethyst eyes brimmed with tears. "I didn't want to do it… I couldn't stop myself…"

"Then you proceeded to... Kill Nunnaly and... _yourself?"_

Lelouch bit his bottom lip and nodded once again, looking down. He couldnt bare to look at Suzaku. What if he thought him a looney now?

Suzaku stared at him, disbelief showing clearly in his eyes. _How does one dream he's Zero? Zero is a maniac? It's impossible to get into his head!_ Lelouch looked down, resting his head against the others shoulder. Suzaku reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling the boy closer. _No, it doesn't matter, I believe him. It's possible for anyone to dream anything._ "It's ok, Lulu…" The boy cuddled into him whimpered softly as his hand fisted in suzaku's open shirt. Suzaku laid down, pulling Lelouch with him.

Lelouch cuddled into Suzaku until he could get no closer. Their hearts so close, they became unanimous. "Suzaku?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Promise me…"

"Promise you?"

"That no matter what happens, you'll never leave me."

Suzaku smiled, that was definitely something he could do. "I promise."

Lelouch looked up from his chest, a soft smile playing on his lips as he leaned up, connecting them with Suzaku's. This time, it was his turn. He traced the other's lips with his tongue, hearing a soft moan as Suzaku opened his mouth. For the second time that night, Lelouch felt his insides flip wildly, feeling dizzy. Never before had he met anyone who made him feel like _this._

Feeling Leloch pause, Suzaku growled and took the liberty of making the kiss his. His tongue found its way into Lelouch's mouth, exploring the newfound territory. _Yes, he is mine, I will make him mine…_ a moan broke his thoughts as Lelouch's tongue ran over his own.

This… This was perfect. He didn't want anything else, just Lelouch.

And what was better… Lelouch felt the same way about him.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he could have the one person he ever really cared about. This was better than a dream, this was reality. He didn't have to wonder what Lelouch felt like, tasted like… smelled like. It made him dizzy with happiness thinking about just how lucky he really was.

Lelouch broke away, panting for air, flushed. It was no surprise he was, that kiss was more amazing, lasted longer and well, was enjoyed much more than the first.

"Suzaku… I _want_ you."

_Oh man…What now?_

* * *

**A/N – **HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO MEAN! I don't update for almost a month, and when I do… I give you people a cliffhanger! Not to mention that it's two pages shorter than my last chapter. I have the feeling I should run now… PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

Ok… I'm sooooo happy! I'm posting this from my last class of highschool… _**last class ever!**_ I'M FREE! 8D Rawr…

Gawd… I feel horrible for not updating in forever. I totally lied to you guys. Please let me live!

I've had a couple people comment on the word unanimous, It does work. It means being in complete harmony or accord, becoming as one, etc. It does work, really. XD

I should say though, I was originally planning on this being a three chapter fic, but I've decided to make it longer since I have been given more ideas and inspiration. If there is something you would like to see happen, send me a message or something… Comment even?

**_I NEEDZ YUR INPUTZ!_**


	4. Update

DX

I want to apologize to you all for not updating in forever...

I've been working, working on my AMV for the anime convention that may just kill me and playing Children's Card Games. (For those of you who are uneducated, this is YuGiOh!... DX Shame on you if you didn't know)

I have a new fanfiction that I will be posting soon, it's 07-Ghost and yes, it is a yaoi.

AND – I **AM** working on the next chapter of this fic as well, so no worries, it **won't be** dropped... just will have a bit of a longer of a delay than was originally expected.

*Is shot*

Again, I apologize and will have an update for you all soon, I feel _so_ bad. DX


End file.
